


Just Found Heaven

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: This is a Destiel HS AU. Dean is a punk rocker in Lawrence, Kansas, and Cas is the new kid in town. Sam/Jo is in the background, and Dean has a twin brother Jamie. There will be no gay panic or reluctance for serious relationships for the most part. Not sure where this will go, we'll see together.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The characters of_ ** _ SPN _ **_do not belong to me. I’m starting a Destiel HS AU. Dean is a punk rock singer with his own band, in Lawrence, Kansas. Then Cas comes along as the new kid in town. There might be drama but not over gay panic. I’m very sick of the whole one character doesn’t want a relationship thing so that most likely won’t happen. It’s all set now, because why the fuck not. Oh, and Dean has an identical twin, Jamie. Just cause._ **

Just Found Heaven

By Julia 

_ Gone all my life _ __   
_ Worried about my soul _ __   
_ Brimstone and fire, stories I’ve been told _ __   
_ Then I saw Grace right before my eyes _ __   
_ I should break through those gates,  _ __   
_ And fall from the sky _ __   
  


_ Sins wash away _ __   
_ Dark turns to light _ __   
_ Your body is a temple  _ __   
_ So take me inside, oh _ __   
_ I feel no pain, pleasure’s all mine _ _   
_ __ You gave me a taste of eternal life

_ I don’t really care where I go when I die _ __   
_ ‘Cause I just found heaven _ __   
_ You can tell the devil he’s wastin’ his time _ __   
_ ‘Cause I just found heaven _ __   
_ Singin’ Halle, Halle, Halle, Halle, hallelujah _ _   
_ __ Singin’ Halle, Halle, Halle, Halle, hallelujah

Dean Winchester plopped down on the grass by his favorite tree in the outside area of the cafeteria. Dean was a junior, and nineteen years old. He wasn’t one to do his homework well. His father could only be on him so much, he worked very long hours to keep a roof over their heads. His twin brother Jamie (yes, identical) was in community college here in town. Jamie planned on being a firefighter though. So he didn’t really need to do the college thing. Dean liked music, he had a band. His younger brother Sam was a freshman, and also wanting to go to college. His little girlfriend Jo was in his grade, even though she was two years younger. She was very smart and got way too far in school too fast. He pulled out his bag lunch and his vape. He was going to get  _ so _ baked. 

Taking out two pb and jelly sandwiches, a bag of chips, and one of those slices of pie you could get at the grocery, along with a lime Coke, Ash, his sort of boyfriend/best friend, came walking up to join him. Once Garth did, they’d be all of their group. Since Sam and Jo both had different lunch periods, along with the only other girl, Charlie. Dean took a bite of his pie, he always ate his pie first. A huge Stephen King novel sat on Dean’s leather jacket. It was getting warm now. “Hey, Ash.” Dean said, not sure what he was going to say back. He glanced over at his things. A notebook where he’d been working on some new song lyrics was in plain sight. 

Settling down next to Dean, Ash said, “Garth’s bringing Meg.” He said, and chuckled when Dean groaned audibly. “Dude, he’s not dating her. She’s gay, and has a crush on Charlie.” Ash was just glad that Meg was going out on a limb and actually trying to get Charlie’s attention. Dean was the oldest of the group. By a year. Ash thought it would be weird next year for himself, he was a senior. Dean would be a senior all alone. Assuming Meg and Garth actually  _ did _ fail classes like everyone thought they would. Ash had his own pack lunch, his mom could afford the hot lunch but Ash liked to brown bag it. Ash didn’t want Dean or Garth to feel bad that they couldn’t actually afford it. 

“Man, Charlie likes her. That means we’re stuck with her.” Dean groaned. He opened his bag of chips. He was thinking about Garth now and how much of a huge crush on Ash Garth was harboring. Before he could speak up to change the subject, Garth was heading towards them, sans Meg. Whom he did have was the new kid, Cas something. He was actually  _ in _ one of Dean’s classes. Dean remembered the guy taking lots of copious notes on  _ Great Expectations _ . Which Dean actually had liked quite a lot. Not normally something he’d have tried on his own. He looked up at Garth as the other two boys joined them. “Who’s your  _ friend _ ?” 

Garth noticed the tone in Dean’s voice. He was glad there was no Meg but possibly annoyed at the sight of Castiel. Castiel Novak was one of four new kids in that family. Michaela, Gabrielle, and Claire were all Castiel’s sisters. Claire was the only one younger than Cas. Garth said, “This is Cas Novak, guys. Cas, that’s Dean, and that’s Ash.” This town was so small everyone was talking about the Novaks moving in. Garth also happened to catch the look Dean was giving Cas. Like he wanted to fuck him up against a wall. Garth sat down with his hot lunch, Castiel also had a brown bag. “Don’t act like you ain’t thirsty.” Garth said smugly.

Glaring at Ash and Garth, who were both chuckling at Garth’s stupid joke. Cas himself just looked confused. He stuck his hand out to Cas to shake. “I’m Dean Winchester.” He said, and Cas told him he was Castiel Novak and he remembered Dean from class. A slight blush covered Dean’s cheeks. Dean was all of a sudden glad that he’d been the underachieving twin, and was held back. He might have met Cas too late. Dean was getting a gay vibe from him, especially when he saw the fancy ladyfingers he had to go with his lunch of chicken salad and that weird flavored water and some fruits. Dean had never seen a straight guy eat like that. 

Castiel opened his tupperware container of canned chicken mixed with mayonnaise, pecans, and grapes. He forked up a bite. “My sisters, the older ones, aren’t actually in high school. They’re freshly out of college. Claire, my baby sister, she’s a freshman.” He didn’t want to go into the details of his parents’ deaths and Michaela becoming their legal guardian. He wasn’t too pleased. Micha was all kinds of strict. He knew she’d gotten it from their horribly strict mother. They’d been raised in Scientology in LA, and while none of them were still into that religion, Micha did still have a bit of the stricter side to her. “It’s nice to meet you, Ash.” Cas said, trying to keep from looking at Dean’s bright green eyes.

Dean, who was already on to the last thing he’d brought had slyly noticed that Cas was trying not to stare at him. “Well, welcome to our gang, Cas.” Dean said, and Cas looked at him then, and their eyes met. To Dean, it felt like Garth and Ash weren’t even there. Dean licked some peanut butter off his lips, and with Cas still looking at him, to Dean it felt oddly sexual. He could feel Ash’s eyes on him too, and he didn’t look his way. Dean kept his eyes on Cas, who to his credit, didn't look away from Dean, either. “So, Cas, you got a girlfriend?” He asked, again ignoring the look that Ash was giving him.

This Cas was nervous to answer. Because he didn’t have one, and would never have one because he was gay. Was he wrong about that moment he thought he’d had with Dean though? Cas took a bite of his salad. “I don’t. Because I prefer boys.” He said. Dean gave him a sly smile. Cas arched an eyebrow. They shared another look. “Is that what you were hoping to hear?” He asked, taking a sip of his water. To his surprise, Dean gave him a grin and a nod. Cas wasn’t sure what to say to that. His eyes fell on Ash’s then, and the other boy was glaring at him. Cas gave him a puzzled look back. Did Ash like Dean or something? Cas wasn’t used to this drama.

This signalled the end of lunch, and Dean gathered up his trash. He continued to ignore the side eye Ash was giving him. Dean looked up at Cas. “You need an escort to your next class?” Dean asked. He adjusted the book and notebook in his arms. He didn’t usually bother with a bookbag. Dean gave Garth a high five as he headed off with Ash, who Dean knew was going to give him an earful later. But they weren’t dating. Dean was free to pursue Cas if that’s what he wanted to do. Dean eyed Cas, who was putting his tupperware container back into his bookbag. “So, would you want to go out with me? I’ve never seen a guy as gorgeous as you are.”

Cas looked at him. Dean was gorgeous and handsome. Even beautiful. He loved the smattering of freckles along Dean’s face, along his cheeks under his eyes. And across his nose. And those green eyes reminded him of emeralds. “But aren’t you seeing Ash? He was glaring at me when you were asking me if I had a girlfriend.” This was Cas’ way of finding out if Dean was in fact dating Ash or not. Cas adjusted his bookbag, and got lost in those green eyes for several long moments. He couldn’t help it. He realized Dean was looking back at him, with a flirty smile. “I was staring.” Cas said, blushing deeply. “I just, I like you too, but I don’t want to break up boyfriends.” He told Dean.

“Well, Ash and I have been sleeping together. But no, we’re not boyfriends.” Dean told him. He reached out and brushed his fingers through hair that had fallen over Cas’ forehead. He was rewarded with Cas’ eyes fluttering shut. Dean leaned out then, his hand cupping Cas’ jaw and kissed him. He knew he should have asked first, but Dean couldn’t help it. Cas was gorgeous and he had to kiss him. To Dean’s surprise, he was kissed back. Dean moaned into the kiss and tugged Cas closer, his hands settling on Cas’ hips. His book and notebook slipped out of his arms and fell to the ground. Dean kissed him more, not caring about missing class or being late. All Dean wanted was to kiss Cas. After about a minute or so, Cas pulled back and Dean let out a disappointed groan. Dean didn’t let go of Cas though, his hands tightened on Cas’ hips. “You can’t go now. I love kissing you. And you love it too, you kissed me back.” Dean couldn’t explain this. This need to be with Castiel Novak. Dean hadn’t been in love just yet. He just hadn’t found anyone yet. Maybe it would be Cas. The other boy was for the moment just looking at him with a pitiful expression. Dean just wanted the look to mean that Cas  _ was _ going to go to class. Not that the kissing was bad. 

“I’m not saying that I didn’t enjoy it.” Cas was quick to reassure him. “But I need to go to class. And actually from what I know of you, you need to go as well.” Cas said, waving a hand at the expression on Dean’s face in reply. “If you’re going to be hanging around me, you go to class.” He told him firmly. Cas had to admit, Dean’s rock look was hot though. “You don’t have to start dressing differently or anything though.” Cas wanted to make sure that he said that out loud. Cas wasn’t one to try and force the guy to be the way that  _ he _ wanted them to be. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did. Leaning down, he picked up Dean’s books for him. “Oh, I love the  _ Dark Tower _ series. How much does it suck they cast it wrong?” Cas asked, shaking his head. “Everyone thinks I’m racist, but Roland Deschain is not black.” Dean was agreeing with him, ad that segued into it altered the story enough that it wasn’t really the same story anymore. Cas blushed when Dean told him that he was even sexier now that he knew Cas loved Stephen King too. “I love him. Stories of the macabre really interest me. And he’s got the ability to make you laugh when you know that you shouldn’t.” They shared a brief glance, and began to laugh as they set off walking towards the classrooms. 

“You have no idea how great it is that you love him too. My twin brother Jamie likes him too but he’s more into the creative writing lately.” Dean automatically reached down and took Cas’ hand, lacing their fingers tightly. It was just a reflex, but it gave him all kinds of emotions. One of them was excitable. Dean felt like he’d gotten hit hard upside the head with his feelings for Cas. He knew how crazy and insane this was. That’s when they turned a corner and ran into Crowley, one of the security guards who worked the school. They’d had a school massacre before. 

Growling, Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ fingers. “Get lost, you bloody git.” Crowley was a Brit, so Dean liked to use Brit words when taunting him. He tugged the arm holding his books up to his chest, Crowley had a tendency to knock them out of kids’ hands. Dean once again wished that he’d been able to stay in his own grade with Jamie. Who did still live with them, it was only community college. “Plus, I’m off to class for once in my life, so you’ve got nothing on me yet today.” Dean’s chin was cocked a bit, but not too high. He’d have to ease Cas into the whole ‘experience’ of Dean Winchester.

“You’re kidding me, right mate?” Crowley’s tone was sharp, and Dean hated him all the more. “You were kissing on school grounds. Plus, it’s another boy, and we know how unnatural those kinds of things are.” Dean’s temper was boiling and he was trying incredibly hard to keep it from exploding. “You really should stop right now, Crowley.” Dean’s tone was murderous. He would jump this jackass if he had to. Crowley was in his early twenties, and Dean knew that Crowley actually wanted to be a cop. “Just go, you asshole. I’m going to class.” This was said pointedly. 

Having taken so much homophobia in his short life, Cas couldn’t do it anymore. Letting go of Dean’s hand, he stepped up to the older man and looked him in the eye. “If you  _ ever _ say anything like that again to me or my boyfriend, you  _ will _ regret it. You are participating in discrimination, and that is against the law. Do not think for one  _ second _ that I won’t turn you in.” His voice never rose, but he was firm. And he kept his eyes on the Brit’s, making sure that he meant what he was saying. After a few tense moments,  Crowley did move on to mock someone else, and Cas let out a sigh of relief. That could have been so very incredibly disastrous.

“Well, look at you, babe!” Dean said, not even noticing that he’d called him by a pet name. He moved to Cas, putting one arm around Cas’ waist, and Cas leaned into Dean, unable to help it. They walked on that way, two of the last stragglers going to class. Dean kind of wished that he could stop going to class. But if he got in trouble again his dad would ground him or worse, take away his car. Never mind that he was an adult. John was letting Dean still live at home without paying rent, even if Dean did do his best to help out with things. He wasn’t trying to make waves.

Cas noticed the pet name, and wasn’t sure if he should acknowledge it. “I don’t… I don’t expect that we’re boyfriends, now. But I guess it’ll be all over town now.” He was blushing. Cas hadn’t had a boyfriend before. He’d given up his v card, and wished that he hadn’t. But Cas hadn’t had someone who had wanted to date him. He set his blue eyes on Dean as Dean’s hand squeezed his waist tighter. “I’m sorry if that was the wrong thing to do.” Cas wasn’t sure that Dean really wouldn’t care, but they  _ had _ been kissing in the hall. And Dean hadn’t seen seemed to be afraid of getting caught. That was a good sign. 

Pulling Cas up next to him, Dean’s green eyes took in Cas’ blue ones. “It’s okay, Cas. I mean, I like you. And I don’t care what people think. And if you want us to be boyfriends, I’m okay with that. Just, I’m still learning how to be one. I want to learn how. I never had an example of a good one. So I don’t really know how they work.” Dean knew it was just about pointless to go to class now. They were far too late. “Come on, we’re too late for first period. We’ll go hide.” Dean took Cas’ hand and moved off down the hall. They didn’t have to go far, Dean led them to a small, out of the way classroom. “You were actually really brave with Crowley. No one really stands up to him.” He reached into his pocket and took out his vape, he was coming down a bit. He looked at Cas, who had a raised eyebrow. “You won’t be able to really smell it. That’s why I got the vape pen.” Dean had already ground up the weed and put it in the pen and turned it on. After taking a couple of hits, Dean offered it to Cas. After a slight hesitation, he took it. Dean’s eyes rose a bit. “Well, okay.” He said, and put his book and notebook down on the floor beside him. They were sitting on the floor underneath the blackboard. “They don’t use this one anymore.” Dean said. It was a small school, Lawrenceville was a very small town. Dean looked at Cas, smirking as he took a hit. 

He’d smoked before, and knew what to do. After he’d taken much smaller hits than Dean, he handed it back. Dean took it, and Cas took the moment to watch him. Cas was wearing a very posh outfit, something you’d see in GQ, but Dean wore well worn skinny jeans, a rock band tee shirt with a band that Cas had never heard of and a pair of combat boots. There were tats, and Dean had an earring in his left ear. It was just a silver stud. Cas had to admit, that was really kind of hot. He reached out and traced a line along Dean’s jaw. Dean turned to look at him then. Cas said, “We can be boyfriends.”

When Cas didn’t add anything, Dean said, “Okay. We’re boyfriends.” Looking at him a second longer, Dean then kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping into Cas’ mouth. They kissed until they needed to breathe, and Dean hit the vape again before he passed it back. Cas took it, and Dean wondered if he should ask why Cas didn’t seem at all to be concerned that Dean hadn’t been a boyfriend before. Jamie, he knew how to be one. Although he and his girlfriend had split up. Dean sometimes pondered how Jamie knew when they’d not had a good example, but he wasn’t sure it really was that big of a deal. “You’re okay being my first?” Dean asked. 

This Cas didn’t have to think about. “Of course not. Everyone has to have a first boyfriend or girlfriend.” Cas was already starting to feel the effects. But it had been a year for him. He handed it back. Their fingers brushed, and a flush covered Cas’ cheeks. “I just wish that I hadn’t lost my v card. I can’t say why but I’d love it if you were the one to take it from me.” He crossed and recrossed his ankles. Cas had kind of lost it a bit when he’d lost his parents and had gone through a check list of bucket list things. Things that might have been bad ideas. “It was grief over losing my parents.” This surprised him, he hadn’t meant to say it. 

“My mom died when my brother Sam was a baby.” Dean told him, switching off the vape and putting it back in his pocket. Then he moved to the supply closet in the corner and came back with some snacks and a couple bottles of drinks. “I’ve got a guy on the inside.” Dean grinned, Charlie’s dad was the school janitor. Dean got away with a lot that he shouldn’t. Opening a box of Fudge Rounds, Dean got out as many as he could. Opening one, Dean scooted a bit closer to Cas. Unable to help himself. Cas was trying to open a bag of chips, and Dean laughed at the confused look on his face. “Oh, Cas, you’re so adorable.” Dean moved to help him then, trying not to laugh again. 

“It’s been awhile.” Cas protested. His stomach was full of butterflies. He didn’t know how he knew that Dean was the right one for his first boyfriend. He just knew. His left hand reached out and touched Dean’s thigh, and they both seemed surprised that Cas had done it. Their eyes met and Dean seemed to be ready for a makeout session. Cas was still reeling from the feeling he’d gotten when Dean kissed him. He felt it every time. “I just… kissing you… it’s so unique. I’ve never felt this way with anyone I’ve ever kissed.” Cas felt that was part of why he knew Dean was the right one to be with. 

Dean also felt something special when they kissed. He moved even closer and cupped Cas’ jaw. Then he kissed him, softly at first, and then Cas deepened it. Dean’s hand moved to the nape of Cas’ neck, and played with the hair there. Cas shivered and put a hand on Dean’s chest to feel his heart beating. Dean shivered himself as Cas touched him. He only pulled back when he needed to breathe. There was a fluttering in his stomach. “You’re such a great kisser. I’ve never been kissed like that.” Dean told him, reaching to sip his drink. Dean didn’t want to rush into anything as far as sex went though. “Can we wait though?”

The fact that Dean wanted to wait was a surprise. Cas hadn’t had a guy into him who had wanted to wait before sex. “I’m not used to that, the idea of waiting.” Dean waited for him to keep talking, eating some of the snacks. Cas ran his hand through his dark hair. “But yeah, if you want to wait, we can wait.” Cas wondered if he should bring up the idea of them both getting tested for STDs. Cas knew he was clean, but he’d never had unsafe sex. Cas’ uncle had been gay in the 80s, and had contracted Aids. So Cas knew how important safe sex was. He didn’t want to offend though. Toying with the ends of his shirt, Cas finally asked. “Are you clean? Have you been tested? I’m sorry if that offends you. But I can’t sleep with you if you’re not clean.” There weren’t many things that Cas saw as deal breakers, but that was. He looked into Dean’s eyes then, wondering what he’d see there. Dean didn’t seem upset. “I lost an uncle to Aids. I never got to know him.” Cas was wanting to kick himself for still talking. He should stop right now. He put his head in his hands, wondering if he’d just fucked everything up with his stupid mouth. This was the first chance he’d gotten to have a boyfriend. He couldn’t mess it up. 

Reaching out, Dean pulled Cas’ hands away from his face. “Cas, it’s okay.” Dean told him. “I’m safe. You can stop worrying. I’ve been tested, and I’m clean, but if you want me to get tested again, I will.” Dean had gone through a brief period three years ago when he’d had a scare. Dean had thankfully been clean. He’d been attacked. Dean didn’t like to think about it. He mostly got by okay as long as he didn’t. The guy had died anyway, drug overdose. So that had helped a lot. Dean knew the guy couldn’t hurt him any longer. He was technically bi, but hadn’t dated girls. 

“If you’re clean, it’s okay.” Cas told him. He was glad this was going to be a real relationship. And not just sex. Cas was new to that. He reached for his drink and took a long sip. He wondered though how he’d let Dean help him skip class. Cas didn’t do things like this. But he was also going through a lot of grief right now. And dealing with his big sister being too strict. Cas reached for some candy from the small pile of junk food. “I didn’t know how much I did need this to destress.” Cas said, looking at his boyfriend. “My sister Michaela is our guardian now, and she’s kind of strict. Since she’s new at it.”

Dean reached out to squeeze Cas’ hand. “I know how hard it is to lose a parent. My mom died when I was little and my brother was only a baby. I sort of remember her, but Sam doesn’t. And he’ll never get to know her.” Even though it had been years since this had happened, his eyes brushed with tears. He was quiet for a moment, and Cas leaned to brush his tears away. Dean cleared his throat. “It was really hard on my dad. He’s been a monk since then, I don’t even know if he’s done the casual sex thing.” He had never brought anyone around him or his siblings. Jamie hadn’t ever spoken about Mary. Dean had tried to periodically get him to talk about it, and Jamie wouldn’t. “I haven’t been able to get my twin brother to talk about her, either. I think he kind of turned his pain into work, because Jamie’s always been good with grades and stuff.” Dean said. He shrugged a shoulder. “He doesn’t drink, do drugs, it’s so crazy to think that we’re identical because we’re so different.” Dean loved his brother though, and Jamie loved him. They were best friends. Dean reached for his own candy bar. He’d stopped sniffling and wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve. “It sounds fucked up, but I feel closer to you because you know how it feels to lose a parent.” Dean looked at Cas then.

“Your brother will talk when he’s ready.” Cas said, he got where Dean’s twin was coming from with the need to work hard to get his mind off it. Cas worked hard on his homework and the stories he wrote to keep from missing his parents. “I know how he feels, honestly. And I feel closer to you too, because of it. You don’t have to feel bad. It is kind of nice to be able to talk to someone who knows how I feel.” Cas told him. He reached to throw away his trash as the bell rang. They moved to go, and Cas knew he’d have to act normal in his next class. He leaned on Dean as they walked. 

After school, Dean was driving himself and Sam home. Cas had told him he had a car and didn’t need a ride. When they got home, Jamie’s car was there. John wouldn’t be home until after six. Dean and Sam both went inside. Jamie had put out some chips and cookies. Dean got Sam out a Coke and himself a beer. John didn’t mind if he drank as long as he wouldn’t be driving. As Dean moved to sit, Jamie came into the small kitchen. “Hey, J. How was class?” Dean asked, it had used to bother him that he was behind Jamie in school, but not anymore. He’d been debating getting his GED, but maybe not now that he had met Cas. They’d have more time together. 

Jamie brushed his hand through his hair and fought the urge to take Dean’s beer from him. He knew the rule. He was just always wanting Dean to make better choices. Jamie was going to school for creative writing. And he planned to be a fireman while he worked on a novel. His twin had no other plans than to be a mechanic. “Fine. Turned in a novella for my summer project.” He got out his own soda. Sam had taken his snack into the living room to do his homework and watch tv. Sam was a good kid and didn’t really need to be babysat. He’d just turned 15 a month or so ago. Jamie looked at Dean. “How’s your new boyfriend? Ash texted.”

It was obvious that Jamie wasn’t planning on telling him what else Ash had to say. Dean had a suspicion that Ash was fucking his brother, too. Not that Dean minded, he’d never been in love with Ash. “Fine. Cas and I are going out tomorrow.” He told him, opening a bag of Doritios. After he’d eaten some, Dean decided to ask Jamie if he and Ash were banging. “Why did Ash tell you? Because he wants to be exclusive with you?” Dean asked, and his brother’s face went white. “J, it’s okay if that’s the case. You know I’m not in love with Ash.” He didn’t want Jamie to feel bad. Dean sipped his beer. “If you want to date him or whatever, it’s fine with me.”

This caused Jamie some relief. Ash too, was behind in school. Not as much as Dean, though. Ash was eighteen and a senior. He’d only failed once. “Well, I don’t know for sure if  _ he  _ wants to be exclusive, but  _ I _ do. I like him. I always have. I never told you, but it kind of killed me when ya’ll started sleeping together.” Jamie moved to sit with Dean. He opened a drink and took a sip. “I’m glad that you don’t mind. I honestly have no idea how he feels about anything. He won’t answer if I ask. But he’ll willingly talk about anything else.” Jamie didn’t know what to do and was getting frustrated. “I don’t know how to get him to tell me how he feels. I know he’s not been the same since he lost his dad, but that was years ago. And…” Jamie paused. He was going to say he got how Ash felt. He’d never said anything about Mary’s death out loud. But Dean reached out and touched his arm, and Jamie knew that he didn’t have to say it. “He won’t talk to me. Although he’s cool with Ellen and Bobby getting married.” Ellen was Ash and Jo’s mother, although Jo had had a different father, who had also died. Jamie and Dean looked at Bobby Singer like an uncle, he was closer with John. “I wish that he’d open up to me.”

“Yeah, but J, can you blame him? You know how he feels. You don’t ever talk about Mom. And I’m not trying to make you. And you can’t make him. If you want, though, I’ll talk to him. See if he’ll tell me how he feels.” Dean finished his beer and moved to get another. “You’re both really good guys. I know you guys can be happy if you can get him to talk.” He honestly was okay with Ash and Jamie being a thing. “And by the way, Dad knows that you’re into guys.” He told him. Jamie hadn’t formally told John that he was into guys too. Dean had, a couple of years ago. John had told him he still loved him, regardless of who he slept with. “Dad knows about me, and you know that. And he’s okay with me. You should tell him that you’re gay.” Even if John already knew. Dean knew how freeing it felt to get it out in the open, not to have to hide who you were anymore. “You don’t have to have gay panic, Jamie.” Dean told him. Dean’s brother was a quiet kind of guy. He didn’t really talk much if not spoken to. It was just crazy to Dean sometimes how different they were. They could both sing for example, but Dean was the only one out of them who played a guitar. And would actually go to bars to play sometimes. Dean wasn’t as quiet and shy as Jamie was. But he wasn’t one to talk about his feelings. Jamie would, if it wasn’t anything about Mary.

Before Jamie could answer him about anything he said, his phone went off with a text. “It’s from Ash. Ellen was in a car accident.” He said, his face white. “We’ve got to go. I’ll drive. Sam! We’ve got to go to the hospital.” Jamie called out. He was a bit annoyed that Ash didn’t give him anymore into than that. He was going to smack him good for not telling them more. They all loved Ellen, and Ash’s family had suffered so much already. It shouldn’t be made more complicated. Things had been goodish for awhile. Now, that was shot to hell. 

  
  
  


**_Author’s note: So yeah. I kind of wish that my writing worked differently. I don’t know if this will get finished. I also know this won’t be widely read because I love John and most of the fandom does not. But I’m okay with that. I don’t want readers who hate John. Jamie I’ve not written long, so he’s not fully fleshed out. We'll all see where this goes together._ **


	2. Dark Turns to Light

Chapter Two: Dark Turns to Light

The lot of them collected in the hospital. Dean had sat down and called Cas, who of course had come right away, and Cas had been pulled into Dean’s lap. Cas’ normally would have felt embarrassed. But for some reason this time he didn’t feel embarrassed. He leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder. It had been an hour or so. Cas reached and took one of Dean’s hands, and laced their fingers together tightly. Cas caught Jamie’s eye. Cas wasn’t sure what to make of Jamie. Jamie seemed jealous of him and Dean. Why, Cas couldn’t figure out. Cas looked to Dean then, and whispered, “Why is your brother staring?” 

Dean looked at Cas. “He’s jealous because I’m out. Jamie’s gay and he hasn’t told anyone. He’s jealous because you’re on my lap and we’re being a couple.” He said. Dean was surprised when Jo plopped down beside him and Cas. “What, Jo?” He asked, unsure of what she was going to say. Dean kept his eyes on her as she asked Dean if he and Cas were really boyfriends now. “Yes. We’re boyfriends now. Why is it so important?  _ You’ve _ got one, my geeky baby brother.” Jo had recently turned 14. They’d all thought she’d had a crush on Dean, but they’d been wrong, it had been Sam. Dean rubbed his eyes. He was kind of tired. “We need to get dinner or something. It’s gonna be awhile.” 

At this, John stood. “I’ll go to Little Caesar’s.” He got orders on who wanted what and headed off. Apparently, John was dating the sheriff, Jody Mills, and that got them special treatment. They’d be left alone in the waiting room with their pizza. Dean whispered to Cas they should go and get some junk food. Dean was gonna pull out the vape. As long as Jody didn’t come by, they were good. They walked down the hall to the vending machines. Dean knew how to open the lock and get things out. Cas blushed deeply as Dean moved to do it, but he didn’t try to stop him. 

Once they were loaded with junk food for everyone, Dean led them back to the others. Both were high. Dean put it on the table between his chair and Sam’s. The only ones not there were Charlie and Meg. They hadn’t been able to be there, their parents wouldn’t let them. Dean knew it was out of respect for their family. “Sammy, eat something to tide you over.” Dean said, as he sat and Cas pulled into his lap. He opened a Snickers, and ignored the look Bobby gave him. He took a bite out of it and caught his brother’s eye. Jamie had opened a bag of Fritos. “You okay, J?” Dean asked, and he knew that his brother knew what it was he was asking. 

Giving his brother a knowing glare, Jamie said, “I’m fine, Dean.”  He and Ash were sitting  _ very _ close together, and part of it was that John had gone to get pizza. Bobby knew, Jamie had confided in him on his advice about telling John. Jamie reached for a can of orange soda and drank some. He looked at Ash then, who was giving him a sly grin. Which was  _ such _ an Ash thing to do. Jamie leaned over to him so they could have a quiet conversation. “I….. Dean said I should tell Dad. Are you okay with me doing that?” Jamie asked. Ash was out, Ash was Ash. He didn’t care about what anyone thought, and Jamie was jealous, really. 

Opening a packet of Oreos, Ash looked at his boyfriend. That’s what Ash considered them. Even if up until a month ago he’d been hooking up with Dean, too. He was quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words. “If you want to do that, babe, you do it. You need to own your truth. It shouldn’t matter what I think. But I care about you and I want you to be happy. If that means coming out, then I’m happy for you. And you know that John is okay with Dean. Why wouldn’t he be okay with you, too?” Ash finished the Oreos and reached for some Cheetos. Jamie seemed to be mulling over what Ash had said. Ash wondered if Jamie thought they were boyfriends, too. 

This is when John returned with pizza and soda. He’d also grabbed paper plates and napkins. He set the stuff down, and they all moved to get some pizza. Jamie filled a plate, and then said, “Dad, I need to tell you something.” Everyone turned to look at him. Taking a deep breath, Jamie said, “I’m gay, Dad. And I’m with Ash.” He heard Ash’s intake of breath, but Jamie knew it wasn’t because Jamie had acknowledged that they were together. John told him that he’d been waiting for Jamie to tell him. That he’d already known. Jamie let out a breath and told his father he should have said something. 

Laughter ensued and then they got to work eating. Dean periodically watched his twin and Ash, they seemed to be easier with displaying affection now. Dean was glad for Jamie, that he’d finally just let go and told the truth. Dean knew that Jamie would feel so much better. When Dean had come out, he had. He didn’t regret it. He never would. He leaned to kiss Cas, just because. Cas was too surprised to do anything but kiss back. Dean cupped Cas’ jaw, and sucked on his tongue. Dean really couldn’t wait until they slept together. He broke the kiss to breathe, and they smiled at each other. 

It wasn’t until six in the morning that they had news about Ellen. She was in a medical coma. But they thought she’d be okay when they brought her out of it. With this news, everyone but Bobby went to go home. Jo wanted to stay with her mother, but Bobby told her she should go get some real sleep. It was going to be at Sam’s, this just wasn’t said out loud. She’d go home with her soon to be brother and then she’d slip out her window and go sleep at Sam’s. They did that as often as they could. Ellen had a bar and could work late, and John sometimes worked third shift. 

Dean dropped Cas off, and then Jo. Even if he knew she’d cross the three yards to get to their place. Jamie had gone with Ash in his car. He’d stay over with him. Dean asked Sam, “So , you gonna tell Dad and Ellen Jo’s pregnant?” He asked this with the tone of Sam wouldn’t be able to lie about it. “When Dad finds out, he’s going to kill you. And no, I’m not going to tell you how I know.” Dean had seen the positive test on a visit to Ash’s to hang out. Dean was surprised. Sam didn’t seem like the type to have sex without being married. Dean slowed to a stop at their house. He had to leave the driveway open for John. “Never have sex without a rubber, Sammy.” 

Burying his head in his hands, Sam said, “We did! I’m not stupid. Condoms aren’t 100% effective, Dean.” He said, and they both climbed out of the car and went to go inside. “Please don’t say anything. Jo isn’t sure what she wants to do about it. And I’m trying to let her figure it out.” Sam knew that if Jo kept it, it was possibly going to mess up his college plans. This was something that you’d think could happen to Dean. But he didn’t sleep with girls, even if he  _ was _ bisexual. They went inside, Dean locked up, and Sam headed up to get some sleep. He just couldn’t turn his brain off. Dean was right. John was going to kill him. Sam moved to take off his clothes and went to shower first, wash off the hospital. Sam was also scared of what Ellen would do once she found out. Because eventually, she was going to get better. And she wouldn’t take the news well at all. Sam got out of the shower and pulled on some pj bottoms and crawled into bed. As soon as he did, Jo opened his window and crawled inside. She closed it and crawled over to him and got into bed. Jo immediately cuddled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Hey, babygirl.” He said. 

She was so worried about her mom, even if she knew her mom would be okay. “I think Dean knows about the baby.” Jo told him, she had forgotten to immediately throw away her test. Jo wasn’t sure what to do. She’d managed to go to the doctor without Ellen knowing. She was definitely pregnant. Sam was going to turn 16 next week, and she was newly 14. This was just so trailer trash. Jo had forgotten her pill for a few days, and apparently the condom hadn’t worked. “I’m so scared, Sam. I don’t want to have to tell Mom or Bobby or your dad.” Jo was nervous about it. Her mom would insist she keep it. Jo wasn’t sure she wanted to. “Mom will want me to keep it, and your dad and Bobby won’t. I don’t even know what I want to do. I love you, and I don’t want to break up. But I also don’t know if I can keep it, either. I’m not ready to be a mom.” Jo also wasn’t sure if she could just go and get an abortion, either. It was going to be a baby. And not only that, it was  _ Sam’s  _ baby. She loved him so much. Maybe enough to not get an abortion. “Sam, what do you want to do? I can’t make this decision without you. You have rights too.” Jo didn’t want to be one of those girls who left the guy out. Sam told her they’d talk about it later and they both went to sleep. Jo dreamed about it all night. 

_ One month later _

Jamie woke up to a cold October morning in Ash’s bed. Jamie turned and saw Ash, and he decided to wake him up in a special way. He pulled the covers back and worked his hand inside Ash’s boxers and began to stroke his long cock. Almost immediately, Ash woke up and arched up under Jamie’s touch. This felt so good. Waking up with his boyfriend. Having sex in the morning. Now that Ash was awake, they moved enough to take off Ash’s boxers and Jamie moved to go put his mouth around Ash’s cock. Hs long tongue moved up and down. 

“Fuck, babe!” Ash gasped out, not being too loud. He was an adult but that didn’t mean he wanted his parents to hear. He ran a hand in Jamie’s hair, tugging lightly. Ash had thought he was still in love with Dean, and that’s why he’d been with Jamie, but with Jamie, the sex felt like making love. With Dean, it never had. It had been  _ good _ , but nothing more than sex. Ash arched his back as Jamie’s mouth worked his cock. Then, before Ash could come, Jamie eased a condom on Ash’s cock and some lube. Then he eased himself onto him, and Ash cried out and they began to move together. Jamie’s braced himself on Ash’s abs. 

Ash rose his hips up to meet Jamie’s, his hands moving up Jamie’s stomach to his chest and then around his neck. Jamie leaned down and kissed him, as they moved faster. It was like this every time, passionate and fast. Ash’s fingers moved up into Jamie’s hair, tugging it a bit. He sucked on Jamie’s tongue, and then nibbled on his bottom lip. Jamie squeezed around Ash’s cock and they both groaned. Ash let his other hand move down and wrap around Jamie’s cock. It was actually a bit bigger than Dean’s. He let his long fingers move up and down, trying to match his boyfriend’s moves. After a few more moves, they both came. 

Jamie moved off him, and tied off the condom and threw it away. He turned to kiss him. “I love you, Ash.” Jamie hadn’t ever been able to say it so easily. He watched as Ash was processing this. It’s not as if they’d said it out loud yet. “You don’t have to say it back. I only want you to say it if you mean it.” He had to admit, he often wondered if Ash was still in love with Dean. It’s not like that would do anything, Dean and Cas were so together it was kind of disgusting along with the cuteness. But Jamie wanted Ash to love him. He knew that the sex for him too was making love. But he just didn’t know if Ash felt the same. He just had to keep hoping. 

“Hey.” Ash said, looking at Jamie and cupping his jaw. “I won’t lie. I  _ was _ in love with Dean. But then you and I started fooling around. That’s what it was at first, and you know it. But it’s not like that anymore. I do love you. I know you’ve been worried that I still love Dean. I know even if I did, it would get me nowhere. He’s in love with Cas. It’s kind of cute and disgusting. You are who I want to be with, James Martin Winchester.” He honestly was taken aback by how much he really did mean what he said. Ash usually did his best to deflect. 

The closed door was opened, and John stood there. “Open door.” He told them a bit disgruntledly. “And get a move on for school, Ash.” They lived right next door to each other, just one house in between, and it wasn’t always ideal, according to Ash. “Your dad’s already at the shop. Let’s go.” John shook his head at Ash’s grumblings but Jamie was thrilled to go to school. Tomorrow was his final ride along for the academy. Jamie loved being a fireman, but he’d decided that he needed more money while working on his book. Some of his short stories had been published, though. He moved to get up. “Morning, Pop.” 

Soon the house was bustling with people and activities. Once the kids were ready, those riding with him piled into his truck, and the rest in Dean’s car. Dean had Sam and Jo in his car. He wondered if he should bring up the test again. Dean knew their parents had no idea, shirt would have hit the fan. Turning the corner, Dean said, “So you have a plan for the baby yet?” Sam let out a breath and Jo covered her mouth with her hands. Dean continued to talk. “You guys are going to be screwed when Dad and Ellen find out. I don’t doubt that you were safe. But that tends to happen. You need a plan though. Babies change everything.” 

After sharing a look with Sam, Jo let out a long breath. “Please don’t say anything yet. We don’t know what we’re going to do.” Jo had hoped she’d been wrong about Dean’s knowing but apparently she wasn’t. Jo kept her gaze out the window at the streets of Lawrence. This hadn’t been something Jo had thought would happen. She knew that Sam had been blindsided too. “We didn’t plan this. We were safe. Things just happen.” Jo’s voice was shaking now, and so were her hands. Sam took one of her hands in hers. Jo was so scared and she knew she was going to have to hide it better. Because they couldn’t say anything just yet. Jo worked to keep tears off her cheeks. 

It didn’t surprise Sam that Dean had brought up the fact that he knew about the baby coming again. Sam didn’t really know what to say to his brother. This wasn’t something that Sam wanted to discuss with his brother, who had never even slept with a girl. Sam was doubting that Dean was even bisexual. Dean had never even spoke about a girl. Sam brushed his hand through his long brown hair. Jo loved it, so he ignored Dean’s teasing about it. It only brushed his collar anyway. Sam was trying not to think what John and Ellen would say when it came out. “Don’t tell anyone. This is our news.” Sam finally said, his thumb stroking the back of Jo’s hand. Sam still couldn’t tell Jo that he wanted to give the baby up. Sam wanted to go to college, and a baby would get in the way of that. He knew his girlfriend wasn’t going to like that. Sam could tell that Jo wanted to keep the baby, even if she hadn’t said so out loud. Sam wished that he could give her what she wanted. Sam loved Jo very much. But Sam just really wasn’t sure that he could do the dad thing. Although John was old fashioned and would want them to keep it. And Ellen was against getting an abortion. But Sam could never ask Jo to get one. He knew that she’d never be able to do it. 

“Hey, I’m not saying I’m going to tell anyone. You just need to start deciding things.” Dean was quick to say. They pulled into the school, and Dean found his normal parking space, and got parked and Sam and Jo took off right away. Dean had parked next to Cas, who drove a Honda Civic. Supposedly his second oldest sister Gabrielle had a car, but she didn’t really attend school. Dean thought maybe she’d graduated. Cas didn’t ever really talk much about his sisters. Claire, the youngest, did. But Cas and Claire seemed to fight mostly. Dean moved to go and find his boyfriend. He bumped into Garth on his way. “Hey, man.” Dean said, wondering what was up with Garth. Since Jamie and Ash had started being out and proud, Garth hadn’t really been one to talk a lot. Which had never been Garth. He always was the one who talked everyone's ear off. Dean didn’t want to force him to talk to him about anything. Dean pulled out his vape and took a couple of hits. Dean knew it wasn’t the brightest idea, but he  _ was _ nearly 20 and still in high school. Dean would get his GED but now he’d see less of Cas if he did that. Dean didn’t want to do anything that left out Cas time. 

It wasn’t a surprise to Garth that Dean was already hitting his vape. Garth wasn’t one who smoked, he didn’t even really drink alcohol either. Garth adjusted his bookbag. He wanted to bring up Ash, but Garth knew that he’d lost Ash to Jamie. Garth loved Ash enough to let him go. It just really hurt. Garth brushed his hand through his hair and looked at Dean. “Ash and Jamie. They’re a real thing? It’s not just sex?” He asked, and Dean gave him a nod. Garth let out a sigh. That hadn’t been the answer he’d wanted to hear at all. 

“Look, I know that’s not what you wanted to hear. But I know that they’re serious. Jamie told me they said the I love yous.” Dean told him, as he hit his vape two more times and put it away. Dean knew that Garth had to feel like shit over that. Dean hadn’t been in love until Cas, so he couldn’t really relate to how Garth was feeling. He wished that he could help more. “You gotta love Ash enough to let him go. I don’t know how you feel, because I haven’t been in love until now, with Cas.” Dean could tell Garth was just messed the fuck up and it was hard to see. 

That’s when they met up with Cas at his locker. Dean grinned. “Hey, baby.” He said, and leaned to kiss him deeply. “I’m so glad to see you. I missed you so much.” Dean said, his arms around Cas’ waist. He lifted the front of Cas’ shirt and stroked his flat stomach. Cas shivered under his touch. They still hadn’t slept together. Dean was glad they hadn’t rushed into anything, but he was ready now. He leaned to whisper in Cas’ ear. “I’m ready for us to have sex.” He told him, his hands reaching up Cas’ shirt to tweak his nipples. Cas squeaked out something unpronounceable. Dean kissed his neck. 

“Garth, I’m sorry.” Cas told him, his voice still squeaking. He watched as Garth just waved a hand and walked off. Cas turned in Dean’s arms, and looked at him. “You shouldn’t touch me like that in front of other people.” Cas admonished lightly. He was feeling tingles all over his body however. His boyfriend’s response was to kiss him deeply, his hands on his back now, and stroking the small of it. Cas shivered and wondered why no one else was stopping then. Like that Crowley fellow. Dean pushed him up against the lockers, his hands moving back to his abs. Dean kissed him deeply and stroked Cas’ abs in circles. He could feel Cas shivering under his touch. 

Pushing Dean back a bit, Cas said, “I don’t want to do this in the hall.” He was trying to not think of Dean naked so his cock would soften. He knew that they did have Dean’s classroom. Cas kind of didn’t care where they did it, really. He just wanted to make love to Dean. It would be special because it was with Dean. “If we’re going to do it here, we need your classroom.” Cas had to admit, he  _ did _ want to do this now. They’d waited, and now Cas was of the mind they should do it now. He was sure that Dean agreed, he was wearing an incredibly randy smile. 

Taking Cas’ hand, Dean tugged him down the hallway. Dean didn’t care where they did it either. He just wanted to have sex with Cas. After making sure the blind to the door was closed, Dean pushed a chair up to the handle so no one could get in. Then Dean’s arms snaked around Cas’ waist, and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him. Cas kissed him back, and Dean’s fingers moved to unbutton Cas’ jeans. They were fancy ones, Dean thought they were probably 200 dollars. Dean worked them down off Cas’ hips, and they fell to the floor. Then Dean hooked his thumbs in Cas’ underwear and yanked. 

When Cas was free, Dean took his cock in his hand, stroking and cupping. Cas moaned Dean’s name and then Dean got on his knees and took Cas in his mouth, deep throating him. Cas’ hand went into his hair and tugged lightly. Dean sucked and stroked until Cas’ cock was rock hard. Then Dean worked his own jeans and boxers off, and slipped a condom on each of them. Dean then eased himself onto Cas’ cock, and they both groaned. Dean moved with Cas, his hand on his own length, stroking. Cas’ hands were on Dean’s hips. Dean leaned to kiss him, they could have sex facing each other just as much as heteros could. 

They were both soon coming, and Dean kissed Cas as they came together. Then Dean moved to take off the condoms. He tied them off and threw them away. Then they got dressed and moved to sit under the blackboard. Dean got out the vape. “I haven’t restocked the junk food. So we’re gonna have to go and sneak some if you want any.” Dean told him, as he moved to freshen the weed in the vape. He leaned to kiss Cas. “I love you.” It wasn’t the first time, but Dean loved to say it as often as possible. He just wanted Cas to know as often as he could that he loved him. Dean felt a shiver running down his back as Cas repeated it, with meaning. Dean loved to hear it too. 

“Dean, that was amazing. It felt like making love.” Cas told him, and reached into his bag bringing out some snacks. “I got you covered. You’re not the only one who is friends with Charlie.” Cas grinned. Dean laughed. Cas opened his Coke. He took a sip as Dean used his grinder to grind the weed. Cas knew that Dean was getting to be a bad influence on him. He should be in class right now. Cas just was trying to hide Dean from Michaela as long as he could. She wasn’t going to think much of him. Claire and Gabrielle Cas wasn’t really close to. He knew that Gabi had spoken with Dean before. 

Closing the vape and turning it on, Dean took a couple of hits and then passed it on to Cas. “When are you going to let me meet your older sister?” Dean wondered if Cas was going to go ahead and tell him it was no. Dean knew Cas didn’t necessarily get along with his sisters. Dean also wondered what it was like to be the only boy in a family full of girls. Dean also knew that Cas was the second to youngest, so he didn’t have the overprotective streak. But from what Dean had heard of Claire, the girl could handle herself okay. “Because you’ve met my family. I want to get to know yours.” He told him. 

Passing the vape back, Cas leaned his head against the wall as he opened a breakfast sandwich and took a bite. He chewed, trying to decide what he was going to say. Cas hadn’t been expecting Dean to ask about Michaela. “You don’t… I love you. You know that. But I don’t know if your meeting her is a good idea. She’s… she’ll think you’re a bad influence. Right now, she’s busy settling things with the estate to really ask me about you. But I just, I don’t want her to try and tell me I can’t date you. I’m not eighteen jist yet. So I won’t come into my trust just yet. She might kick me out. I wouldn’t have anywhere to go.”

After hitting the vape two long times, Dean reached out and took one of Cas’ hands in his. “Cas. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but I promise you you will have a place to go.” He couldn’t imagine having to worry about your family kicking you out. Dean knew that that would never happen to him. Family was something that was taken seriously in his. Dean took the vape back when Cas handed it to him, and took a long hit. “You will be okay no matter what. Because I won’t let anything happen to you.” Dean hit the vape twice more, and then put it away. He opened his own drink and got a breakfast sandwich too. “ _ Yes _ , bacon.” Dean  _ loved _ bacon. Probably too much. 

The fact that Dean would let him move in with them wasn’t a surprise. “I love you so much.” Cas told him, crumbling the trash from his sandwich and picking up a bag of Cheezits. He leaned and kissed Dean, deeply and sucking on his tongue. He shivered as he pulled away. “I’ve never had someone love me like you do.” Cas couldn’t keep the smile off his face when he saw Dean’s enjoyment of the bacon. Cas knew his man, and well. Cas wasn’t scared about how serious they had gotten. Even if he probably should be. They were so young. “What do you want to do for your birthday?” 

It was next week. Dean was turning 20. He wanted to have a huge party. A smile spread over his face. “Yeah, I’ve already got a huge party planned.” Dean really wanted to do it up right. He  _ was _ a Halloween baby. “It’s gonna be a Halloween theme.” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows at Cas. Cas laughed. “I’m gonna be Jesse James.” Dean  _ loved _ cowboys. He loved just about any cowboy movie. He’d already had Cas watch  _ Young Guns _ with him. Dean loved Emilio Estevez. Life wasn’t actually so bad right now, and Ellen was out of the hospital. Dean was just hoping that shit wasn’t about to hit the fan again. 

_ Been beaten down to within an inch of my life _ __   
_ By ignorant people  _ __   
_ Came close to making me believe I was nothing but evil _ __   
_ No one has the authority to tell us who we give our life to _ __   
_ You have a right to be loved _ _   
_ __ By anyone who’s willing to love you

_ They say blood is thicker than water _ __   
_ I say love is thicker than blood _ __   
_ They say blood is thicker than water _ __   
_ I say love is thicker than blood _ __   
_ ‘Cause you and I are bound by a love line _ __   
_ By a love you and I _ __   
_ You and I are bound by a love line  _ _   
_ __ Are bound by a love line

_ It’s what you find out for yourself _ __   
_ And not what you’re fed _ __   
_ It’s what you feel down in your heart _ __   
_ And not put in your head _ __   
_ Every day I pour myself into you  _ __   
_ Hoping that in time you’ll pour yourself  _ _   
_ __ Back into me solidly this love line

  
  


**_Author’s note: I think Ash and Jamie are my new favorite ship of my own making. I don’t know what will happen with Cas and his sisters. Not a fan of Michael though, so his female counterpart isn’t going to be nice. Plus, I’m all about the angst. See ya next time!_ **


	3. Blood is Thicker Than Water

Chapter Three: Blood is Thicker Than Water

Halloween, aka Dean and Jamie’s birthday, was in a couple of days. Dean was with Cas at the grocery store stocking up for it. Dean, of course, had his fake ID, which he’d use for the last time. Dean was in the aisle with the chips, Cas was one aisle over over getting cookies of all kinds. Dean was a cookie junkie. They were going to order in pizza, and the bags and bags of Halloween candy were already purchased. They were going to have a bonfire, so smores were going to happen too. Dean was grabbing several bags of chips when Charlie came up to him. He gave her a grin. He brushed a hand through his hair. “You coming to our fiesta?” 

Noting the  _ Scream _ reference, Charlie nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be there. Dad’s going on a fishing trip for the weekend, and so he won’t be checking in on me.” Charlie said. She took a peek into his cart, and then picked up three more bags of Fritos, and tossed them into his cart. “They’re great with chocolate.” She told him, and they shared a grin. She knew Dean knew that. Charlie’s thoughts were full of Gabrielle, Cas’ sister. She was a little older than Charlie, but she knew her dad wasn’t going to care so much, since Charlie was eighteen. She brushed long, red curls behind her ear. “So, um, I like Cas’ sister, Gabrielle.” She said, and Dean gave her a sly grin, as the boy himself rejoined them. She knew that Cas would know now, too. 

Settling his eyes on Charlie, Cas looked a bit confused. “Why would you like Gabi?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. “I can see why you would think she’s beautiful, but she’s not that great a person.” Cas leaned to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. Cas was still doing his best to keep Dean from meeting his older sister. Michaela wasn’t going to approve of Dean She was not going to be able to accept that Cas was gay. He wished that he could let his sister into his life. Cas so wanted to have the kind of family that Dean had. They had one another for no matter what happened. Cas knew that he didn’t have that with his own family. Michaela cared too much about what other people thought Cas was beyond tired of that attitude. Cas preferred to just be open, could be himself. “Charlie, you deserve better than my sister. She’s very self involved.” Cas wasn’t a big fan of Gabrielle. He and Claire didn’t get along, either. Cas tried, he did. But none of his sisters were good people. He suddenly really wanted to smell Dean. He grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, burying his face into Dean’s neck. He took a deep sniff. Cas treasured Dean so, so much. Cas couldn’t believe he could call Dean his own. He whispered in Dean’s ear. “I love you. More than anyone else.” Cas kept his head buried in his boyfriend’s neck. He took several deep sniffs. 

Dean leaned to turn and kiss him. “I love you too.” He didn’t know why Cas was being clingy, but he was of the mind it had to do with how much Cas didn’t get along with his sisters. Dean was kind of surprised that his sister hadn’t found out about him and Dean yet. Cas was afraid he’d get kicked out. Dean had already told Cas that he’d have a place to go. He wouldn’t let his boyfriend be homeless. They spoke a bit more, and then Charlie headed off. Dean turned so he could look Cas into his blue eyes. “So? What’s wrong?” He asked, hoping that Cas would tell the truth. They didn’t usually do the lying thing, but some things they hadn’t discussed quite yet. Dean wanted to know everything. 

This wasn’t a surprise to Cas that Dean was asking, he wanted to make sure Cas was okay. He brushed a hand through his black hair. “I was just thinking about how I wish that I had your family. My sisters are just never going to get along with me. I’ve tried, of course. But we just don’t like each other. But your family, you all love and support one another. It’s just, I’m kind of jealous.” Cas just couldn’t even wrap his mind around how great that must be. That was something that Cas knew he was never going to have. They walked on, they needed to get chip dip. And Cas wanted to get some caramel and butter popcorn bags. He was just hungry. But he also knew that Dean was too, and they’d be getting candy and soda at the register. Cas knew his boyfriend inside and out. 

Since they were standing in front of the dip, Dean turned to look at Cas. “You know that my family is yours. I can see us getting married one day.” Dean reached out and took his boyfriend’s hand. “You will never have to know what it’s like to be loved. To not have family. We’re together now.” Dean squeezed Cas’ fingers. “I love you.” Dean told him. He couldn’t imagine life without Cas which would scare him, or it should, rather. But it didn’t. Because Dean knew that sometimes you just know. Cas’ eyes were misty. Well, starting to get misty. “You know that I love you. I’m not afraid to be with you.” Dean leaned into kiss his boyfriend, deeply. 

None of this was surprising to Cas. He knew all of this. He leaned out to kiss Dean, as deeply as he could. When he’d pulled back to get a breath, his blue eyes met Dean’s green ones. They reminded Cas of emeralds. He cupped Dean’s jaw. He kept Dean’s gaze. He’d never felt so safe in his life before. “I’m going to tell her. She can’t keep me from my money when I get it next month.” Cas was turning eighteen, and his trust would be coming to him. Cas stepped into Dean’s arms, burying his head in Dean’s neck. He needed Dean to live. To breathe. He hung onto him tightly. Like he might never hold him again. He tried to keep his eyes from filling. But if they did, it didn’t really matter. 

He knew how hard this was going to be for his boyfriend. Cas had been so worried about telling his family he was gay. Although Dean knew that Gabrielle and Claire already knew. Especially since Gabrielle was gay herself. Dean hugged him tightly. He knew Cas was nervous about this. “You will still have me, you always will. No matter what.” Dean would be there with him if needed. “I’ll be there with you the whole time.” He promised. Dean rubbed his back, hoping to calm him down. He knew how emotional Cas could get when it came to the idea of coming out to his sister. Dean hoped that Cas wasn’t having a panic attack. He didn’t know how to deal with that kind of thing. 

After a few moments, they broke apart and finished the party shopping. Cas was quiet as they left to go to Dean’s to put things away. The decorations had been purchased a couple of weeks ago. Cas helped put everything away, and then he had to go home. Cas had decided that he was going to tell Michaela about him and Dean after Dean and Jamie’s party. He didn’t want to ruin the vibe for the party. Cas got into his car, and headed home. He got inside as quickly as he could, hoping to avoid his sisters. He fixed himself a sandwich, and then went up to his bedroom. He didn’t want to eat anything that Michaela was going to fix for dinner. She wasn’t that much of a cook. They ate a lot of takeout. Cas didn’t like to reward his sisters his cookies. 

When Dean was left alone after Cas left, John got home. Dean was getting out burgers for dinner. “How was work, Dad?” Dean asked, John was a mechanic and sometimes did volunteer firework. He was the one who had put in a good word for Jamie. Dean knew Dean was a great mechanic, and made decent money, but Dean thought John should be a fireman full time. He’d make more money and they’d be a bit more comfortable. Dean was having a hard time not telling John about the baby. He was glad that he’d never slept with a girl. No chance of Cas getting pregnant. Plus, Dean knew that he wasn’t ready to be a father. 

Watching his son, John could tell that as happy as he was, there was something not being said. He could tell from both his boys. Even Cas seemed a little cagey. John didn’t want to pressure anyone though. “Does Jamie know about what you’re not telling me?” He asked, getting out the deep fryer for fries. His son shook his head. John wondered what it had to do with if his other son didn’t know. They didn’t really keep much from Jamie. He was the one of them that was the most sensible. “Is someone engaged?” This got a strange look from his son. John wasn’t going to let it go easily. Especially if it were Sam or Dean. Neither of them were really ready for that just yet. 

His father asking that didn’t surprise Dean. His father did his best to keep his interest in his kids’ lives strong. “Dad, this is not my news to tell. If I could, I would. But I will tell you it’s a big thing.” As Dean finished speaking, Jo and Sam came in from school. Jo had newspaper after school, and so did Sam. Dean gave them a look, as if trying to let them know John was on the trail. He flipped the burgers as John added more fries and got out some condiments. He didn’t know what they were going to do. When he wasn’t deliriously happy being with Cas, he was thinking of his baby brother’s situation. “Dad was asking if there was any new news.” Dean said, as he got out some buns and paper plates. He met Sam’s eye, and his younger brother was giving him a glare. A big one. Dean shrugged. Jo, who helped when she could, began setting the table. Dean nudged her with his shoulder. She set her eyes on him, she looked angry. “You know you’ve only got so long to keep it quiet.” He said in a low voice to her. He knew Ellen was still recovering, and that’s one for the setback, but Dean was tired of being the only one to know this one. It made him tense, and once it was finally out, it was going to explode like a bomb. “Are you going to abort it?” Dean asked, and regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth. Jo was going to hit him or something. “I’m sorry.” Dean said immediately. He had seen Jo angry before, and she was like a tiny diva monster. 

“Would you give us some breathing room?” Jo asked irritably. She was glad that John didn’t seem to hear her. Jo hadn’t made a final decision, and Sam wanted to not have the baby. Jo knew how stupid the idea to have the baby was, but she wasn’t sure she could give it up. Jo just couldn’t, not when it was a part of her and Sam. She didn’t blame Sam for not wanting to keep it. They were both so young and not ready for this. Jo said hello to John as he noticed she was there. “Hi, John.” She said. “Bobby’s working, and Mom insisted I not spend the night at the hospital.” Ellen was still there, but she’d be getting out in a few days. 

Looking at the teenager, John felt bad for her. He knew about her pregnancy. He was letting the kids have some time before he told them that he knew. He’d seen the used test at Bobby and Ellen’s. “You know you’re always welcome here, hon.” He knew that they were scared about his and Ellen’s reactions, but John would support any decision the kids made. If they kept it, there were ways to raise it and the kids get school finished. John knew that things happened. Accidents happened. He gave her a wide smile. “You know you’re family.” He told her. While he knew that she knew that, she probably wouldn’t mind hearing it out loud. John had  _ always  _ let his sons know that he loved them. 

This is when Ash and Jamie came in. Jamie met his twin’s eye. He knew Dean was wondering why he’d chosen to come here with Ash instead of going to Ash’s empty house. They’d have the whole place to themselves. He just shrugged at Dean and set down the twelve pack of beer that Ash had purchased. “We come bearing beer.” Jamie said. He didn’t know that turning 21 was that big of a deal. Since he and Dean were allowed to drink. But Jamie knew the party was important to her brother. Jamie moved to get a burger, the food was on the table. The fries had been done in the deep fryer, Dean was serious about his fries and burgers. Jamie cast his eyes on Sam, who seemed on edge. “What’s up, Sammy?” Jamie asked. He didn’t really think Sam would answer. His only thing was he gave Jamie a glare. Jamie felt Ash move around him, goosing him briefly, Jamie blushing but let Ash kiss him. Jamie was still getting used to being affectionate with his boyfriend. Jamie was also still getting comfortable with calling Ash his boyfriend as well. It was something that he knew would come easier with time. Jamie got a soda, out of deference to Sam and Jo. They of course weren’t allowed to drink. Jamie sat and his eyes fell on Sam, who looked like he was counting the minutes until he could leave the room. Jamie then looked at Jo, she looked a bit nervous herself. Jamie wondered what was going on. He cast his glance at Dean, who shrugged a shoulder. Jamie eyed him again, he knew that Dean was in the know. Sam and Dean were close. 

Glaring at his brothers, Sam was tired of being asked what was going on with him. He was freaking out about the baby. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Sam put some lettuce and tomato on his turkey burger, and put only a few fries on his plate. He wasn’t as big of a junk food eater as Dean was. Sam felt very self conscious, like everyone knew what was going on with him. He knew how crazy that was, only Dean and Jo knew, but he couldn’t stop thinking it. He didn’t want to raise a baby right now. Sam knew Jo wanted to keep it. He hadn’t tried to really discuss it with her, but he knew that she did. Sam took a bite out of his burger, and sighed for a solution. 

After dinner, Ash and Jamie disappeared to Jamie’s room. They laid on the bed as Ash got out the weed. They liked to smoke together. Ash started filling a vape with weed he’d already ground. He looked at Jamie. “You okay?” Ash asked, he had noticed that Jamie seemed to have something on his mind. Ash also knew about his little sister’s pregnancy. He too had seen the test. She was usually much better at hiding things than this. He finished filling it and then hit it. Jamie had stripped down to his boxer briefs and nothing else. Ash hadn’t changed yet. They were finally past the point where John would tell them to keep the door open. Ash handed the vape to Jamie and then moved to take off his own clothes. 

Jamie looked at Ash. “I’m fine. Just not really looking forward to the party.” He didn’t actually want to have it. But he knew how much Dean was into parties. And he knew that his brother was really looking forward to it. “I can’t not go, though, because Dean is so happy to have it. Since we’re Halloween babies.” He wasn’t as into the holiday as his twin was. Jamie handed the vape back to Ash. “You know how Dean loves parties.” He moved to cuddle up to Ash. They didn’t often talk about his twin. Mostly because Jamie didn’t want to know if Ash still had feelings for Dean. He believed Ash when he said that he loved Jamie, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t still have feelings for Dean, too. 

Looking at his boyfriend, Ash knew that Jamie had stopped talking about his brother for fear of what Ash might say. He rubbed Jamie’s back. He could tell that they weren’t going to have sex tonight. But Ash was okay with that. He was just glad to be there with Jamie.  Ash looked at Jamie as he passed him the vape. “I know you think that I still love Dean. But I love you. I chose you. I know you think it’s because Dean chose Cas, but I love you. You are so smart, and you’re going to do great things. I’m not good enough for you.” Jamie didn’t say anything, just kissed Ash soundly on the lips. After the kiss broke, Ash took the vape back and hit it. He turned on Jamie’s tv, and they settled into watching something and cuddling. 

The next morning, Dean got to school and headed for Cas’ locker. When he got there, Cas was a mess, crying and sitting on the floor with his head in his arms. Dean moved to him quickly, and dropped to the floor to wrap an arm around Cas’ shoulders. “What’s wrong?” Dean asked, as Cas lifted his head and buried his head in Dean’s neck. Dean rubbed his arm. Then he listened in horror as Cas told him that Michaela had found some photos of Cas and Dean on Cas’ Insta. She’d kicked Cas out. “You can come and live with us, Cas. You know that. I’m sorry that you didn’t get to tell her your way.” He wondered how Michaela had even seen them, Cas had blocked his sisters from seeing all of his social media. Dean hugged him tightly. He couldn’t let Cas be homeless. “You know I never wanted that for you.” Dean was so angry that Michaela had done this. “Let’s go to our classroom, I know Charlie’s dad recently refilled the snacks, and I just got a couple of weeks’ worth of weed.” He knew it couldn’t completely take away all of the sting, but it would help at least a little. Cas got up with him, and they walked down the hall with Cas leaning on Dean hard, he was still crying. Dean sent a few glares as people stared at them walking by. He would fight anyone if he had to. 

When they got to the classroom, Cas went to get their seat and start grinding the weed while Dean raided the snacks and tiny fridge. He came back with the goods and Cas was finished filling the vape. He hit it and then looked at Dean. He wiped his eyes. “I just don’t know how she saw it. I have it set so she can’t. I’m not 18 yet. I still have a few weeks. I won’t have access to my money just yet. You know I don’t want you to have to spend extra money for me to live.” Cas knew that Dean was going to completely run this down as nothing. He knew that Dean considered him part of the family, and that meant he was accepted, no matter what. Family wasn’t just blood with them. 

“No. You’re coming to live with us. When you get your money you can get your own place. But you aren’t going to be at some crappy motel or something. I love you. You’re mine. And I won’t let anything happen to you.” He told Cas firmly. Dean wasn’t going to let Cas go anywhere that wasn’t safe. He met Cas’ eye as his boyfriend took the vape back. Cas hit it, and Dean opened a box of Cheezits. He put a few in his mouth and chewed before speaking again. “I’m so sorry that you’re even in this position. You should be able to be accepted by your family, no matter what. I am so sorry that you have to know rejection from your family.” Dean brushed his hand through Cas’ hair, his boyfriend’s eyes slipping shut. Cas loved fingers in his black hair. 

Dean’s fingers lingered in his hair, and Cas was quiet, his body shivering at Dean’s touch. He was quiet as they smoked the weed, and then, when they were on the food, he spoke again. “I really wish that my sisters could just like me, and accept me. It hurts the worst from Gabrielle, because I know that she’s gay too. And I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if Claire was too.” This was all making him so angry and irritated. Cas tried to keep calm, that’s what the pot was for. A lock of his hair fell over his forehead. Dean’s green eyes fell on it, licking his lips. Cas knew that look that he wore. Cas didn’t really want to have sex right now, though. “When, when am I going to feel that unconditional love?” Cas asked, his eyes filling. He knew that Dean would understand what he meant when he said that. He shouldn’t be skipping class right now. He had a book report to work on. Cas knew that he didn’t have to, but he wanted to go to college one day. He leaned out and pressed his face into Dean’s chest. He cried, his shoulders shaking slowly. When he’d found Dean, Cas had finally thought that life was getting better. His first real boyfriend. And he was being the total lovestruck teenager about it, but he didn’t care, because he had Dean. And now this goes down. Cas clung to Dean like he’d never hold him ever again. 

This evening, Dean and Cas arrived at Dean’s. Dean had called his dad already to check if it was okay for Cas to move in. He’d brought some things for the night, and then the next couple of days movers would put things in a storage locker until he got an apartment. As Cas went off to put his things in Dean’s room, Dean went to the kitchen. He found his twin, going over some homework for college. Dean moved to the fridge, and took out a huge family size Stouffer's mac and cheese and some popcorn chicken, and put it all in at once. Dean looked at Jamie. “Dad’s going out with Jodes.” He told his brother. “Sam and Jo were told to come here, since we’re feeding Bobby during his double shift.” Jamie acknowledged with a grunt. Dean moved there to the kitchen table with a beer. “Cas is coming to live with us.” He told Jamie, which finally got his brother to look up at him. Dean told him the story. “But let Cas bring it up with you. I’m sure it’s already all over town.” Dean had seen Claire on his way out of school, and she’d been gossiping with her little friends. Jo had gotten into a fight with one of them, and after she’d kicked her ass, she’d gotten detention. Bobby was picking her up so he could ream the principal for punishing Jo and not the other girl. Dean looked at Jamie, who seemed to be adjusting to the news with his face going white. He cracked open his beer. “You worried for Cas or for you?” He asked, his tone a tad sharp. He knew it probably had crossed Jamie’s mind. 

None of this was very exciting or good for Jamie to hear. He wanted to avoid the homophobia that was going to possibly hit Cas now that this was happening. “Dad said it was okay.” He said, total awe coming over his face. Dean gave him a harsh glance. “I know, you made sure to check.” He said, waving a hand dismissively. “You know I don’t think that Cas should have to deal with any of this.” Jamie was glad they could take him in, and help keep him safe. That was very lucky for Cas. He didn’t want to admit to Dean that he  _ was _ worried about getting some homophobia thrown his way, though, it made him sound selfish. 

Cas came back down, and his face was flushed and his eyes were misty. Seeing this, Dean waved a ‘come here’ gesture, and Cas went to his boyfriend, and crawled onto his lap. Cas buried his head in Dean’s neck, and his boyfriend’s arm slid around Cas’ waist. Cas sniffled and siffed Dean’s neck. He listened to Jamie and Dean lay out a plan for Cas to move his things to one of the storage sheds at Bobby’s shop, so Cas wouldn’t have to pay rent on a storage locker. He wanted to tell them that was being too generous, but he knew they would both just tell him he was family and it was no big deal. Cas knew that there was nothing he could do to make this up to them. Cas wasn’t used to being supported by a family. 

After dinner, Dean and Cas were lying on their bed (Dean loved having to call it that) all tangled together. They were making out. Dean kissed Cas deeply, sucking on his tongue. He tugged Cas closer, pressing his cock against Cas’. He was rewarded with a groan against his lips. Dean ran his hand down Cas’ bare chest, fingering the T of chest hair that led all the way down into those sexy boxer briefs Cas wore. Their legs were tangled together. Dean’s foot ran up Cas’ leg, and Cas groaned again, pressing closer. Dean’s hand moved down inside Cas’ underwear, and let a wet finger slide inside Cas’ hole. More groaning, and he wasn’t saying no. So Dean slipped another finger inside Cas. Then, still working his fingers in and out of Cas, he moved down, tugging Cas’ underwear down so Cas’ cock was free. His mouth took him in, his tongue swirling around the tip as his fingers stroked in and out of Cas. Dean wanted to be inside him. His other hand cupped and stroked Cas’ balls as his tongue and mouth worked the shaft. One of Cas’ hands moved into Dean’s hair, and he ran his fingers through it, and Dean groaned against Cas’ cock. Then he lifted his head. “You ready for my cock, baby?” He asked, and Cas groaned a yes. Dean helped Cas move so his ass was in the air and he was leaning on pillows. Dean slipped a condom on Cas, so it wouldn’t mess up the sheets, and then, putting lube all over his own hard member, he slipped inside Cas, slowly at first, and then pushed hard as he began to thrust. Dean let out a groan. “You’re so fucking tight.” 

“My ass is only yours, Dean.” Cas groaned, growing even harder as Dean brushed up against his prostate. Dean’s had moved to Cas’ cock, and began to stroke as fast as his hips were going. Cas moaned into one of the pillows, and the bed was shaking a bit. Dean was giving it to him hard. Cas was finding that he liked it though, so he didn’t tell him to stop. The only sounds in the room were Dean’s hips smacking into Cas, and his hand moving up and down Cas’ length. This is when Cas came, moaning out Dean’s name into the pillow. “Oh, fuck, Dean.” Cas gasped out, and that got Dean to come, because Cas wasn’t one to curse much, and Dean thought it was fucking sexy. 

After pulling out of Cas, Dean licked up cum that hadn’t left his cock inside Cas. Then he moved up to kiss Cas, so Cas could taste Dean on his tongue. Cas threw the condom away, and Dean moved to get out the weed. Tomorrow was the day of the party, and they were skipping school. Dean knew Cas wasn’t ready to go and face all of the gossip and drama. He didn’t blame him one bit. Lawrence High was a school that thrived on that kind of stuff. He worked on grinding the weed, and Cas, back in his underwear and one of Dean’s tee shirts, got back into bed with him. “I love that you’re here. Even if I know that it’s hard for you. But I’m glad.” Dean in fact had a question to ask Cas, and he hoped Cas would say yes.

Cupping Dean’s jaw, Cas kissed him deeply. “I love you too, Dean. I’m glad to be here with you.” Cas could see himself being with Dean forever. He knew that probably should freak him out. Even more so because Dean was his first boyfriend. But Cas loved him with his entire heart and soul. There was no doubt about it. Dean was meant to be his forever. They were just, right for each other. Cas accepted the vape that his boyfriend handed him, Cas said, “I want to love you forever.” Cas said this casually, but he couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips. He hit the vape, and Dean moved to get out a huge bag of candy, it was full of Snickers, Milky Ways, and M&Ms. “I saved this one.” Dean grinned at him, tearing it open. 

After Dean had eaten three Snickers, he reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out a gorgeous sterling silver ring. Cas’ eyes rose. “Castiel James Novak, I really want you to be my husband. Will you marry me?” He asked, and Cas, who was taking a hit, just nodded as tears filled his eyes. “This is my grandpa Henry’s ring. He was Dad’s dad.” Dean told him, as he slid the ring on Cas’ finger, it was a perfect fit. “You are the one, Cas. I’m meant to be yours forever.” He was surprised the ring fit so well. He took the vape as Cas passed it, and then Dean kissed him deeply. Then he hit the vape, watching as Cas looked at the ring on his finger in awe. “I get my middle name from him. He died when Dad was like, ten. He was in the war. The Gulf War.” 

“I love it, Dean. Much more than anything you could have bought at Zales.” He was getting a family heirloom. “Because this means something to you, and John.” John was a vet as well, only he’d been in the Marines. He’d served time in the war on terror, but he’d gotten injured and given a Purple Heart. Dean was so very proud of him, Cas knew. “I love you so much, Dean.” He said, getting out some candy bars. Opening one, Cas looked at him. “I can’t believe you gave me Henry’s ring.” He couldn’t stop staring at it. Cas then lifted his gaze to Dean, who was giving him a soft smile. Cas couldn’t deny that Dean Henry Wnchester was the best thing to ever happen to him. 

Brushing his fingers through Cas’ hair, Dean said, “I love you too, Cas, you have no idea how much.” He reached for another candy bar. After he opened it, he took a huge bite. He said, “We should smoke and watch something while we go to sleep.” Cas agreed, yawning. Dean was so excited for the party. He pulled out the pot, and Cas went down to get some chips. Dean thought things were going to get his GED. Cas didn’t  _ need _ to be supported, but Dean was going to do it anyway. If he was working full time, he could get them their own place sooner. Maybe even before Cas’ money came to him. Dean wanted Cas to not have to worry about anything. The rest of their lives started now. 

It was five pm the next evening, and the party was about to begin. Dean was dressed as Brisco County Jr, a tv cowboy that that had been played by Bruce Campbell. Cas was also dressed as a cowboy, to match Dean. Dean had already warned people if they made any  _ Brokeback  _ references, he was going to punch them. They had just gotten the pizza, candy, drinks, chips, all of that set up. John was going out with Jody, so he was trusting them to make sure nothing happened with Jo and Sam. Charlie and Meg had already arrived. Charlie was Hermione Granger, and Meg had gone with slutty nurse. Her long brown hair hung halfway down her back underneath the white cap. Dean gave Charlie a huge grin. “Hey, Hermione.” He said, and then hugged them both. “You look so slutty, Meg.” Dean told her, and she slapped his arm lightly. She muttered something about dusty cowboys, and he threw a Snickers bar at her. He couldn’t hit a girl. “J’s doing a beer run, but we’re covered in that area.” Ash came in, sans costume. “Dude, this is a Halloween party? What the fuck?” Dean said, as Ash approached. He held up a massive bag of weed, and Dean gave him a big grin. “Papers and stuff is under the couch.” He told him, clapping his shoulder as Ash walked by. He turned back to the girls, wondering if this was a date for them. He was unsure because he knew Charlie had been crushing on Gabrielle. Who wasn’t invited. Cas was fully moved out of his family’s house, and his ties were cut. 

“Dude, never mind that.” Meg told him, halfway through her Snickers bar. “Guess who’s back in town and showing up to the party?” She asked, and Dean gave her a wary look. “Leo Webb.” Meg told him, the tiny evil part of her enjoying Dean’s look of slight pause and anger. “You didn’t expect that, did you?” Meg asked, managing to hold in her want to cackle. Dean had lost his V card to Leo, and Meg was betting Dean hadn’t told Cas about him. Leo and Dean had had a very serious fling, and Meg knew that Dean had been in love with Leo, although Dean hadn’t thought so. She wasn’t  _ hoping _ for trouble, but drama would be fun. 

Dean brushed his hand over his face. “I am not prepared for that.” He gave Meg a glare. “Don’t you even do a thing, Masters. Cas and I don’t need any more drama.” This is when Dean’s fiancé walked up, and Dean immediately went to him, pulling him off to a private part of the room. After he hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply, Dean looked into Cas’ eyes, who was looking at him curiously. “My first…. The guy I lost my V card to is coming to the party. He’s back in town. I wasn’t keeping it from you on purpose, I just didn’t think it mattered. Leo had moved, and we lost touch. So I just thought it was done and over with.” His tone was nervous. 

This took Cas’ breath away a bit. He was still getting used to the idea of Ash being in Dean’s life after their tryst. It’s not that he was jealous, or didn’t trust Dean, it was just hard knowing the guys who had had sex with Cas’ fiancé. He kept Dean’s gaze, trying to decide what to say. He wasn’t angry. He knew it wasn’t Dean’s fault. And it had all happened before they met. He pressed his lips to Dean’s, kissing deeply. “I love you. I’m not angry. You had a life before me. I can’t expect you to tell me everything right away.” Cas was glad to see the relief come over Dean’s features. He looked around the room. Everyone was there, and eyes were focused on the door. Dean’s sharp intake of breath told Cas this was Leo. Cas got the attraction, the man was very good looking. Cas decided to introduce himself, smacking Meg on the way, who was filming with her phone. Cas walked up to Leo, who had closed the door behind him. “I’m Cas, Dean’s fiancé.” He offered his hand to Leo. He was aware that all of their friends were watching. Leo, to his credit, shook Cas’ hand. “It’s nice to have you back in town. I hear you and Dean are close.” Cas’ tone was mostly polite, but he also hoped that it was sending Leo the message that Dean was  _ his _ and Leo wouldn’t be able to take him if that was his plan. Not that Cas could blame him for loving Dean. Dean was an amazing man and Cas’ love for him took his own breath away several times a day. Leo seemed to be assessing Cas, and he hoped there wasn’t going to be drama. 

Leo sized up Cas. Dean was  _ engaged _ to this kid? Leo would guess he wasn’t even eighteen yet. He wasn’t in a costume, and he ran one hand through his shoulder length brown hair. His blue green eyes moved from Cas’ face, and they met Dean’s green ones. He gave Dean a sly grin. He knew that Cas’ family hadn’t been in town long. He knew that Dean couldn’t possibly love this kid. It had taken Leo a few years, but he finally knew Dean was the one. He stepped past Cas, lightly saying excuse me, waved to Meg’s filming just to be a douche, and stepped up to Dean. He had noticed Jamie and Ash in the corner, and that didn’t surprise him. “Hey, baby.” He grinned at Dean. 

There were gasps as Dean slapped Leo across the face. It was hard enough to know Leo back a few steps. “Get the fuck out, Leo.” Dean said, actually growling. Leo was holding his cheek, glaring at Dean. “You’ve been gone for six years! And you  _ just  _ heard my  _ fiance _ tell you we’re engaged.” Dean wished he could just beat the  _ fuck _ out of Leo right now. “I wasn’t waiting around for you!” Dean had been devastated completely, but he never would have admitted that to anyone. Dean had thought he was in love with Leo, but he found what true love really was when he’d met Cas. What he didn’t expect was Leo hitting him back, hard in the stomach. Oh, fuck, that was his greenlight. 

“Stop, Dean!” Cas cried out, and even Meg had put away her phone. They were going to make a mess and John would be upset. Leo was now on the ground, Dean had hit him in the face and he’d fallen. Ccas grabbed his fiance’s shoulders and pushed him away from Leo. It was obvious Dean was still angry, but he let Cas pull him away. Jamie and Sam got Leo and kicked him out, and Cas took Dean into a private spot so he could calm down. Dean had started to cry, and Cas took Dean in his arms. “It’s going to be okay.” Cas told him, Dean burying his head in Cas’ neck. Cas had to believe it. Things had finally felt right. 

_ If I send you roses for no reason at all _ _   
_ _ If out of the blue I stop and give you a call _ _   
_ _ Once in awhile it’s breakfast in bed _ _   
_ _ And then pull the covers back up over our heads _

_ If I call in sick just to stay home with you _ _   
_ _ I want you to know why I do what I do  _ _   
_ _ It’s my way of sayin’ what I can’t express _ _   
_ _ But I want you to know I’m doin’ my best _

_ Oh, I’m just a man that’s the way I was made _ _   
_ _ I’m not too good at sayin’ what you need me to say _ _   
_ _ It’s always right there on the tip of my tongue _ _   
_ _ It might go unsaid but it won’t go undone _ _   
_ _ So when those three little words come so easy to you _ _   
_ _ I hope you know what I mean when I say me too _

  
  


**_Author’s note: Sorry it’s been awhile. I don’t want Leo to be a douche, so hopefully that will iron out. I might actually have a secret that will be revealed next time. Evil laugh here._ **


End file.
